As broadband communications such as fiber and/or very high bit rate digital subscriber line (VDSL), and/or cable modem signals are distributed to residences and commercial enterprises, service providers can expect to encounter issues with multimedia content distribution over existing coaxial home wiring. In systems involving two-way communications between a residential gateway (RG) and set top boxes (STBs) and between STBs themselves, it is likely that end users will utilize common RF coaxial splitters at various points within the coaxial network in most instances without notice to the service provider.
Generally, a two-way coaxial splitter will incur a loss of 3.5 dB when transmitting a signal from input to output or vice-versa. Such losses are acceptable so long as only a few splitters are utilized in series. When the RG or STBs transmit signals from output to output within the same splitter the signal loss can range from 20 to 40 dB. Such high losses can significantly impair the quality of service provided to end users.
A need therefore arises for a method and apparatus for distributing signals.